Raine of the Dovakin
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Raine is only 17 yet she's completed her role in Skyrim from becoming respected guild member or leader of the Companians to the slaying of dragons. She is werewolf of the shield siblings, a thief, and a deadly assain. A dragonborn and everything else. She is even in love yet lives the life of the warrior. What happens when she's thrown into a portal destined to the other side?
1. Chapter 1 The Void to the other side

**Raine of the Davokin**

One minute I was in the Companian's hall cheering another victory against the Silver Hand and the next I'm being pulled into a void ripped into the world. I heard my shield brothers and sisters calling my name but I was to far gone to reply.

I look over seeing a bright light and then a sky. _O this cannot possibly be good. _And with that she lost consciousness and passed into the light.

* * *

Companian's Pov

One minute Raine was here and the next she's grabbed by black hands and pulled into a dark void.

* * *

Team Natsu Pov

Team Natsu was just coming back from a Mission, Grey and Natsu fighting while Lucy cleans her keys and Erza leads the way.

**BOOM!**

They all turn around startled from the sudden impact seeing a girl. Looking 17 with long dark brown hair (almost black), very tall (6'1), with fair skin and a three lined scar going down her right eye to her jaw. She was wearing strange armor, looking like it was made out of bones of some big creature, and very sharp swords along with a red and black bow. They look at each other. "We should bring her back to the guild." Erza said. Gray carried her, "God this armor weighs a ton, how does she walk like this?" Said Gray straining to lift her. Erza carried her weapons being careful not to cut herself but still exaiming their craftsmanship.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pov

Team Natsu slammed the guild doors open seeing Erza carrying deadly weapons, Lucy and Natsu with Erza's Luggage, and Grey straining to hold an armored girl up. Grey layed the girl in the infirmary with Erza putting the weapons on the bed by her and left to wait for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu the Idiot

**Ch. 2**

**Hello fellow readers, sorry for taking so long, been trying to crack my skull for some ideas**

**Anyways I've gotten reviews saying it looks as though I copied**

**But there are a lot of stories that have been copied but I just needed a start off **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Skyrim even though they're both boss**

* * *

Raine's Pov

I open my eyes seeing a white ceiling, looking around I see a weird room. The first thought in my head is 'Am I being sacrificed?!' I lept off the bed I was laying on and see my weapons on the bed next to me. I quickly sheath my weapons and look around. I hadn't noticed the noise before but it sounds like a brawl. I headed to the door and opened it seeing nothing I would have ever imagined. And I've seen a lot in my 17 years.

Fairy Tail's Pov

It was just a normal day in Fairy Tail, well other than the odd stranger Team Natsu brought to the guild. She's now in the infirmary, everyone's been talking on who she is and such.

"She's probably a solo mage." said Mira while cleaning a glass.

"Yeah but did you see her armor, not to mention those weapons." said Cana.

"I've never seen anything like it before." said Erza obviously deep in thought.

"And to carry it all around, god her armor weighed a ton."

"Hmm, yes its very interesting." spoke the master.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened and there stood the girl Team Natsu found. She looked very pissed. She looks around completely bewildered but still very cautious. Then Natsu the idiot he is jumps up and runs toward her yelling "Fight me!"

* * *

Raine's Pov

This place is very odd and I got the feeling I'm no longer in Skyrim or anywhere near. It reminds me of when I was in Azura's star but I snap out of it seeing a _Pink? _Haired boy running up to me yelling me to fight him. I've come across many who brawl me on but this is the weirdest one. Nice way to great someone.

The boy swings his fist at me and it ignites with fire. _What the hell? Does he want to fight to the death or something? _I jump back and leap unto a table. The boy swings at me again but I catch it using frost magic freezing his fire and me catching his fist. Seeing his surprise and expression I figure he doesn't think he's challenged me into a death duel so I head butt him causing him to lose consciousness.

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Anyways if the first chapter has this too plz tell me I was having technical difficulties cause I'm sorta new and my laptop been acting glitchy. Anyways thx for the reviews and keep sending more, ideas and such.**

**Later, until the next chapter!**


	3. Notice!

**Sorry guys this is not a chapter**

**I won't be uploading for a while on this because of school and because I need to play the game again**

**I don't really remember much from Skyrim so I'll be playing it again and it'll probably take a while but after I will be uploading more chapters (Which will be nice and long for those that like it)**

**Again sorry,**

**Later!**


End file.
